dane_maddockfandomcom-20200213-history
Dourado
Dourado is the first in the Dane Maddock Adventures series. Originally published in 2004, it was re-released in 2007 by Gryphonwood press. Synopsis ''A sunken treasure. An ancient Biblical artifact. A mystery as old as humankind. On January 25, 1829, the Portuguese brig Dourado sank off the coast of Indonesia, losing its cargo of priceless treasures from the Holy Land. One of these lost relics holds the key to an ancient mystery. But someone does not want this treasure to come to light. When her father is murdered while searching for the Dourado, Kaylin Maxwell hires treasure hunter and former Navy Seal Dane Maddock and his partner Uriah “Bones” Bonebrake, to locate the Dourado, and recover a lost Biblical artifact, the truth behind which could shake the foundations of the church, and call into question the fundamentally held truths of human existence. Join Dane and Bones on a perilous adventure that carries them from the depths of the Pacific to ancient cities of stone as they unravel the mystery of the Dourado.'' Plot Summary (spoilers) Dane Maddock and Uriah "Bones" Bonebrake are hired by Kaylin Maxwell, the daughter of their former Navy commander, Hartford Maxwell, to help solve her father's murder. They travel to Charleston, South Carolina to investigate. While searching Maxwell's home, they are attacked. After a chase through the streets of Charleston, they escape through the Slave Market. They learn that Maxwell was searching for the sword that belonged to Goliath the Hittite. Following clues left behind by Maxwell, they go in search of the wrecked Portuguese ship, Dourado, but do not find the sword. Their friend, Jimmy Letson , finds clues that lead Dane and Kaylin to New York. Meanwhile, Bones and the crew are attacked by enemies unknown, but fight their way free. Dane and Kaylin learn that the captain of the Dourado stole the sword, brought it to New York, and eventually buried it with his son. They find the sword and take it to the Naval Academy for examination, where it is discovered that the sword is made of a previously unknown metal, raising suspicions that it might be an alien artifact. Engraving on the sword points to Petra in Jordan. Dane is betrayed by one of the professors at the academy, who tries to steal the sword. He and Bones recover it and escape with the help of Admiral Franklin Meriwether, an old friend who aids them in exchange for being allowed to go with them to Petra. Dane, Bones, Kaylin, and Meriwether make their way to Petra, where they find an underground temple with many otherworldly qualities, where they find themselves caught between enemies who are pursuing them, and the defenders of the temple. Meriwether is killed during the fight and Dane is separated from Bones and Kaylin. Dane learns that the temple is the resting place of the fallen angel, Lucifer, and that Goliath's sword was originally Lucifer's. He is attacked by Stefan, an assassin sent by a branch of the Dominion (though he is unaware of who employed Stefan.) Dane defeats Stefan, who survives long enough to set off a suicide bomb. Bones rescues Dane from the collapsing chamber and they return home without the sword or any proof of what they have seen. Characters Dane Maddock Bones Bonebrake Matt Barnaby Corey Dean Willis Sanders Kaylin Maxwell Franklin Meriwether Wrexham Stefan